hakuouki_hakumyufandomcom-20200213-history
Saito Hajime/Route
These walkthroughs follow the path that contains the most interactions with Saito and the fewest interactions with other candidates, even when there are no changes in affection. If no choices are bolded, your answer does not affect the route; however, when possible, you should avoid raising others' affection. In Hakuōki: Stories of the Shinsengumi Note: '''The guides for the main chapters can be used as a walkthrough for Hakuōki: Memories of the Shinsengumi. Saito's "Memories of Love" stories are unlocked by completing his sub-route in "Shinsengumi Adventures 1". Several of them have since been integrated into ''Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds ''and its sequel. Chapter 1 I had no idea what I should do next. * Find a way to escape. * '''Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. ''(Romance +1)'' ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. ** Gave up. …I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put. * Talk to someone. * Search the compound. Shinsengumi Adventures 1 What should I do? * Distract Hijikata * Catch the cat ** Console the child *** About the cat *** About the boy ** Make him laugh * Help with lunch Saito Memories of Love 1 What was I going to say? * You really like swords. * I think I understand. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Shinsengumi Adventures 2 I would… * Infiltrate Shimabara ** Write a note ** Find someone right away *** Report about it immediately **** Run **** Stay *** Wait a little longer ** It might be nothing, but… * Stay at headquarters Saito Memories of Love 2 I wasn't sure what to say. * Do you want to, um, play? ''(Ephemera +1)'' * Should I get you a jacket? "A Festive Night" DLC I wasn't sure if it was all right for me to be going out and having a good time… * Accept their offer ** Stay a little longer ** Suggest we head back *** Follow Saito **** Be honest **** Don't answer *** Follow Heisuke *** Go to the tea shop * Decline their offer Saito Memories of Love 3 "Uh…" * Why are you here? * Sorry for making you worry. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Saito Memories of Love 4 Did I really want to push the issue? * All right. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * I'm worried, though… Saito Memories of Love 5 I… * Let's rest a little. * Hold on to me. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Saito Memories of Love 6 How was I going to answer that? * The Shinsengumi needs you. * No reason. ''(Ephemera +1)'' Saito Memories of Love 7 But… what did I want to talk to him about? * The future * The past ''(Ephemera +1)'' Saito Memories of Love 8 What was I going to say? * Of course I do. ''(Ephemera +1)'' * What is going on with you? In Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Chapter 1 I was truly at a loss for what to do. * Find a way to escape. * Attempt to explain my situation. ** Decided to tell them why I'd come to Kyoto. (Romance +1) ** Decided to tell them I wasn't a boy. ** Gave up. I wasn't sure what to do… * Stay put * Talk to someone ** It's to test my skills. ** I just can't get myself to do it. ''(Romance +1)'' * Search the compound I… * Ask Hijikata if I can help around the compound. * Quietly return to my room. What should I do? * Stay behind in the headquarters. * Accompany Hijikata as his page. * Join them on their rounds. * Go to Fushimi. ** Are you sure? I would appreciate it. ** Oh, no thank you. Chapter 2 What was I to do? * Leave and search for my father. * Remain in the compound. ** I'll go. ** Why me? *** Yamazaki, you should go. **** Stay with Hijikata. **** Head to the Ikeda Inn. ***** …follow Saito. ***** …follow Harada. *** I promise to give the message. "I…" * …want to come. ** To Mount Ten'nou. ** To Hamaguri Gate. *** Trust Saito. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Stop him. ** To Kuge Gate. * …will stay behind. What was I going to say? * You really like swords. * I think I understand. ''(Romance +1)'' Chapter 3 I… * Investigate. * Return to my room. ** Remain in the common room. ** Go to the inner courtyard. ** Go outside. ** Go back to my room. I… * Stay. ** Reached for my sword. ** Cried for backup. *** Got it. ''(Romance +1)'' *** Get help. ** Didn't move. * Go back to headquarters. What should I do? * Yes, please. * No, I'll take care of it. Where could they be going, I wondered. * I'm worried about Okita. ** Catch up. ** Go around. ''(Romance +1)'' * It's not any of my business. There was a lot on my mind, but what worried me the most was… * The notice board. * The furies. * Sen. "Um…" * Do you want to, um, play? ''(Romance +1)'' * Should I get you a jacket? Chapter 4 I was especially worried about… * The Guard. ** Wanted them to stay. ** Felt betrayed. ''(Romance +1)'' * The soldiers. What should I tell her? * Yes. * No. I didn't know what to do… * Go find the others. * Go outside. ** Stay quiet. ** Scream. * Stay in my room. "Uh…" * Why are you here? * Sorry for making you worry. ''(Romance +1)'' I… * Still wanted to help. * Decided to stay home. I… * I want to help. ** Confirm with Hijikata. ** Trust Hijikata. *** Return immediately. *** Stay and talk. ''(Romance +1)'' * I'll stay here. Chapter 5 I... * Let's retreat for now. ''(Romance +1)'' * You could win, Saito. I... * Will go with Kazama. * Will stop Saito. ''(Romance +1)'' How should I answer...? * I understand. (Romance +1) * I'm still worried though. Alternate endings Hakuōki: Kyoto Winds Saito has two alternate endingshttps://masayume85.dreamwidth.org/1449.html. Both require low romance. This prerequisite is easiest to fulfill by selecting "Record of Service" from the main menu, and starting from Chapter 5 with a low romance. Bad Ending * You could win, Saito. * Will go with Kazama. Tragic Ending * Let's retreat for now. * Will go with Kazama. References Category:Walkthroughs Category:Major routes